New Year, New Drama
by LovelyNaomi
Summary: New year brings new drama and romance. Shawn has shown up as well as Naomi's cousin Carly, Adrianna and Navid work on building their relationship as well as Annie and Ethan and Silver and Dickson while battling several obstacles.


AN: HEY GUYS! Naomi here with my first 90210 fic, now in my fic Naomi never seduced Jason, instead she agreed to not let Annie and Ethan's relationship get in the way of their friendship. But things are starting to get even more complicated with Harry and Tracy's son showing up, Naomi's parents bitter divorce getting worse, Naomi's cousin Carly (Nikki Blonsky) coming to stay and becoming the latest girl to catch Ty interest, Naomi's new romance, Kelly and Ryan getting closer, and Debbie and Tracy's bonding over the new family member. FUN YEAR PROMISE TO READ!! OH Carly is my own character and I love Nikki Blonsky so much!! Eighteen chapters planned but that's up to the readers one rule of mine is this.

IF I DON'T HAVE ONE REVIEW WITHIN EIGHT DAYS OF ME POSTING CH.1 IN ALL MY STORIES I DELETE THEM AND TRY AGAIN SO PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING EACH CHAPTER!!

COMING UP: FIRST CHAPTER KIND OF SHORT MAINLY DEALING WITH CARLY COMING BACK AND HER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, SHAWN IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

THIS YEAR'S CHANGES (CH.1: WELCOME TO THE 90210)

"Tell me again why I have to play nice with Naomi?" Annie asked Silver for the tenth time in the one hour since they had both gotten a call from Adrianna saying that Naomi's cousin Carly had just been transferred and was waiting with Adrianna and Naomi outside the school.

"Because my dear friend Adrianna is still our friend and Carly used to live here up until three years ago. She's pretty cool." Silver said with a small smile knowing that none of this mattered to Annie right now. No the only thing that mattered in Annie Wilson's world was Naomi screwing up her birthday, and Shawn coming to her party and making it worse.

"Adrianna and this Carly are not the people I am trying to avoid, why does Naomi have to be there?" Annie said as she saw the trio they were approaching. Just three feet away sat Adrianna and Naomi with a beautiful girl in the middle smiling kindly at the approaching duo. Though she was a little bigger than the others Carly was just as beautiful and as Annie grew near she found Carly's smile contagious and she returned it as she finally made her way up to her.

"Silver!!! Oh my god it's been so long! I've missed you so much." Carly screamed as her and Silver hugged.

"It's great to have you back here Carly, oh this is our new friend." Silver said as she moved away from Annie so her and Carly could greet each other.

"You must be Annie Wilson, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Carly Dellacourt." Carly said as Annie embraced her but as she did she noticed Naomi throw a disgusted look at her which she decided to brush off for now. Normally she would of said something but Carly's presence made her relax and enjoy the time they were using to quickly bond. Minutes passed before the first bell rang and everyone looked at Carly's schedule to see where her first class was.

"Oh cool you have Chemistry first hour with me and Ethan, follow me." Annie announced with joy and as instructed Carly linked her arm through Annie's and walked off followed by Silver, Adrianna, and Naomi heading to Geometry.

"So Naomi you must be pretty overwhelmed with not only Carly coming back but your half-brother as well." Silver said as they walked together which caught Naomi by surprise. Sure she and Silver had reconnected but she figured any ties broken with Annie would cause the two to fall apart again. She was stunned to feel relieved that Silver was still her friend as well as Carly and Adrianna.

"Yeah it's a lot, but I am so glad Carly came home, the house isn't so quiet with her in it." Naomi said with a laugh that Adrianna and Silver joined in on. As they walked into class Naomi felt a strange feeling that she wasn't expecting, the feeling of wanting Annie in on their laugh as well.

Meanwhile across the school Annie and Carly walked up to Ethan but before he knew they were there Carly placed her hands over his eyes and shouted.

"HEY ETHAN DID YOU MISS ME?!"

Jumping a little at first Ethan took a minute to recognize the voice and before either girl could react he had turned to face Carly embracing her in a warm hug.

"Hey you, I heard you were coming back. I'm so glad you did, things haven't been as fun without you." Ethan said before pulling back and messing Carly's hair a little and then giving Annie a quick kiss before they sat at their assigned table with Carly in the middle since she didn't have a partner yet. She just pray she got someone cute. Several minutes passed but Carly kept her eyes on the teacher instead of the entering students, and once class began her teacher introduced her and then looked for an available seat.

"Carly it looks like your partner for the rest of the year is Ty Collins, right behind you." As the teacher assigned Carly her partner she looked back to the table behind her with a huge grin on her face which the occupant of one of the two seats was returning. Carly quickly left Annie and Ethan's table and joined Ty so the teacher could start the video they would be watching. A few minutes into the video Carly felt a pair of eyes of her and she turned to Ty who smiled at her again.

"Hey you, miss me?" She asked quietly

"You know I did, it's good to have you back." He responded with sincerity causing the butterflies Carly hadn't felt in three years to return. As she began turning towards Annie who was trying to get her attention Ty grabbed her hand causing the old spark that never had a chance to grow back then to regain it's potential between them.

"I've missed you so much Carly, I never forgot about you." He whispered in her ear before moving back to watch her reaction which was the same one he was expecting.

"Of course you did, I'm unforgettable." She replied with a smile before finally turning to Annie and talking about plans for the weekend. As the two girls continued talking both knew that the year would be no where near boring and that's exactly how they liked it.

AN: END OF CH.1, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


End file.
